


By The Fire

by petitnuage



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, alistair being awkward i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitnuage/pseuds/petitnuage
Summary: hi im back for more dragon age. dont have much too say, just wanted to write something cute after finishing dao... as usual, dont forget to give me feedback !! thank u for readingit has art now !! https://twitter.com/jazzmedic/status/1160698898748530689





	By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back for more dragon age. dont have much too say, just wanted to write something cute after finishing dao... as usual, dont forget to give me feedback !! thank u for reading  
> it has art now !! https://twitter.com/jazzmedic/status/1160698898748530689

Alexis couldn’t sleep, didn’t want to, in fact. And Alistair knew too well what she was going through. The nightmares that plagued them were horrible, but they were worse when you just passed the Joining. Alexis had been restless and Alistair was making sure she got some sleep every night and it was a good thing they shared a tent in the camp. The others couldn’t or didn’t want to deal with the nightmares, which they both understood.  
The first nights they shared a tent had been… awkward. They didn’t know each other so well, Alistair was still grieving over Duncan's death, Alexis missed her old bed back in the cercle and every night, she was too nervous to fall asleep. But they grew closer to each other, helping the other during a bad night, telling stories about their lives before becoming wardens and it was soon like they always knew each other.  
But tonight, they weren’t in their tent. They were sitting in front of the fire, watching it flicker and listening to it crackle, while the others were already asleep in their tents. They didn’t say a word neither, but they were sitting close to each other. So close. And Alistair kept glancing at her and the more he looked at her, the more he realized how beautiful she was and he wondered how she would react if he told her. Would she be bashful, would she laugh thinking he was joking, would she compliment him back ? But he didn’t say it. He thought he’d rather enjoy the comfortable silence than to make a fool of himself with an unwanted compliment.  
Tonight, Alistair noticed two new things about Alexis. First was the tiniest beauty mark he'd ever seen, right above her upper lip. Then he also noticed she was considerably closer to him than she was five minutes ago. He tried to convince himself that it was simply his mind playing him but when he felt her finger brush against his own, he knew he wasn’t imagining things. But he didn’t do anything, as he didn’t know what to do. And she kept getting closer, so close that their thighs touched, they were practically holding hands, and she was able to rest her head against his shoulders, which she did. And he hoped that she couldn’t feel his pulse because his heart was beating so rapidly, he was certain it was going to explode. He had no idea she could be so bold, or maybe, it wasn’t bold at all and he just lacked knowledge about romantic gestures. It probably was the latter. 

" This is nice… " Alexis whispered, still looking at the fire, still so close of him. He didn’t know what to say.  
" Maker, yeah ! I really like… being in the nature, camping like that- hum. Makes me want to fight bears with the sole strength of my fists. " He mentally insulted himself, it was the worst thing to say. And although he thought she was going to change her mind, that she was just going to brush it off and tell him good night, she started laughing and she was still as close as before. Maybe even closer. Alistair decided it was a good thing to be awkward sometimes. Especially if he got to hear her laugh.  
" Please, Alistair ! That’s not what i meant… i meant.. sitting in front of the fire so we're not cold, while being under the stars.. being with you. It’s really nice."  
" With me ? " She just nodded and then she was looking at him, as if she wanted something from him. Alistair knew what she wanted. Or at least he really hoped so. A kiss. He never kissed anyone before but he would be pretty happy if his first kiss was with Alexis. He wouldn’t mind if all of his firsts were with Alexis, in fact. But maybe right now he should settle for just a kiss, it was good enough. So he leaned towards her, slowly closing his eyes just to make sure she was leaning in too, just so he wouldn’t look like a complete fool. And then he felt her lips against his own, but also her nose. It was clumsy, maybe a bit bad even but he loved every second of it. Especially the part where he could feel her lips shaping a smile against his own.  
But then the moment where they had to stop kissing rapidly came. He hoped he could kiss her again soon. And they just stared at each other, without saying a word. She looked so cute, with her cheeks flushed and her hair down and she looked even cuter when she started giggling. 

" I wouldn’t mind doing it again. "  
" I was exactly thinking the same thing. "

They smiled at each other. Big smiles. Smiles that people who are doomed by the Taint shouldn’t have but right now, they couldn’t care less as they walked towards their shared tent while holding hands.


End file.
